


Black, white and grey

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: Random tumblr prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Extended Scene, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e01 Pilot (9-1-1 Lone Star), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Tarlos Soulmate AUCreated by using a prompt list i found on TumblrPrompts areFluff- ill love you until the end of the universeSoulmate- only see black and white until you meetPet names - HandsomeKiss - nose kiss
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Random tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Black, white and grey

Carlos was familiar with the dull greyscale of the world around him. Others had tried to tell him what colour things were but everything looked so similar there really wasn't much point. 

At twenty-eight years old he was still seeing the world in black, white and grey. In fact he had started to believe that is all he would ever know. Most people his age had already met their soulmates, settled down, got married and had several kids. Even his sister had met her soulmate at fourteen! He had to admit it made him slightly envious that she had found her person so early in her life. 

Carlos sighed as he arrived on scene, shaking the thoughts of his fated partner out of his head, pulling on his waterproof jacket and stumbling out of his car. If anything could make a black and white world more miserable, it was heavy rain. 

He made his way over to the new captain of the 126 and introduced himself before explaining the situation. Once done, he left the captain and his team to do their job while he went to secure the area and close off the road. 

As he watched the captain climb a tree from a safe distance, he felt someone brush past him. It felt like time had suddenly stopped still. The world he had always known burst to life in a sea of colour. He must have gasped or made a noise because the other man in front of him who had also been frozen in shock, turned towards him. 

' fuck, he's beautiful' Carlos thought. 

Neither of them spoke, both rendered speechless. 

Eventually Carlos found his words, managing to speak but only to compliment the captain's impressive nature.

The other man smiled brightly. 

"He's my Dad" he said. 

Carlos nodded, he could see the resemblance. 

"I'm Carlos by the way" he said, finally finding the words to introduce himself. 

"Hello Handsome, I'm TK. I do have to say I was starting to think you didn't exist and I certainly wasn't expecting to meet you like this!" TK said with a laugh. 

Carlos chuckled.

"You weren't alone in that, I was starting to believe I was destined to be alone." He replied with a smile. 

Just as TK went to open his mouth, he was interrupted. 

"TK, LETS GO!" captain strand shouted. 

"Two minutes!" He shouted back. 

"TK!" 

TK rolled his eyes. 

"HEY DAD! I think fire truck red is my new favourite colour so far!" He yelled back with a raised eyebrow. 

He saw his dad slowly connecting the dots and his eyes widened in realisation. He held up two fingers and nodded.

Carlos watched the exchange still in awe, admiring the colours around him. 

"Hey, if you need to go, then go. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon" he said as TK turned back to him. 

"Carlos, I'd love to get to know you more. If you'll let me?" TK asked shyly. 

"Of course!" Carlos replied as they switched phones to add their own contact details. 

TK smiled as he handed Carlos's phone back, shoving his own in his pocket. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the tip of Carlos's freezing nose, before making his way back to the waiting firetruck. 

As the truck started to pull away TK felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Carlos. It read 

"one day, if you'll let me, I'll love you until the end of the universe" 


End file.
